There are three broad objectives of this research facility. First, the research group will develop new NMR methods for analysis of intermediary metabolism by 13C and 1H NMR, and measurement of intracellular cations by 31P, 23Na and 39K NMR. Second, multiple investigators will use the resource instruments in collaborative or independent studies. To encourage a wide circle of users, there will be close contact and cooperation between scientists working to develop NMR methods, and those scientists with primary interests in physiology and biochemistry. Third, students and other investigators will be educated and trained in the use of NMR methods for biological problems. The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas has vigorously supported basic and clinical magnetic resonance research over the last decade, and has already committed excellent laboratory facilities to these proposed studies. The research setting is further enhanced by strong collaborative relations among investigators at UT Southwestern and between regional institutions. These close relations plus the intellectual and laboratory resources at UT Southwestern provide an outstanding environment for research in magnetic resonance technology and applications. The purpose of this proposal is to make these resources available to a wide circle of users for technology development and application.